Secret Desires
by KlayleyFanGurl
Summary: Klaus and Hayley have been sneaking around Elijah's back. But will they get caught.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus and Hayley had been sneaking behind Elijah's back for sometime now. Hayley felt guilty, but the sex with Klaus was so good that her body always overpowered her mind. She loved Elijah, well at least she thought she did, but there was something about Klaus that always drew her back to him and she could resist the temptation.

The second she set foot in the compound after she returned from the French Quarter her and Klaus's eyes met and she knew it was inevitable that they would sleep together again and in no time they were tearing each others clothes off.

Klaus literally ripped off her shirt and pinned her against the wall as Hayley tore off his pants. They ripped everything to shreds until it was nothing but a pile of rags on the floor. He then hit her weak spot, the nape of her neck, and as a sharp contrast from the forceful kisses he was giving her before he turned gentle. He showered her neck with sweet gentle kisses and Hayley was in heaven.

Klaus then worked his way down to until he reached her sex. He tore off her panties and lifted her upon the dress. He then bent down and began to lick her clit. He started off in circles first sweet and slow, and then finally became more forceful hungrily sucking at her clit that put her into a state of ecstasy. He lick her pussy from stem to stern repeatedly, gently sucking her pussy into his mouth, and tracing the lines of her pussy lips with the tip of his tongue. Hayley knew she was close to coming and she couldn't hold it anymore. She needed him inside of her .

Hayley jumped of the dresser and pushed Klaus onto the floor. She bent down and became to give him oral, focusing on the head and deep throating his gigantic member into her mouth. She waited until she heard him moan in pleasure until she took it out and mounted him. She eased him into her sex and milked his cock and she went up and down bounced on his cock like a woman possessed. The sliding and squeezing of his cock with her internal muscles put them both in euphoria, and almost sent them both over the head until the heard a door open and close.

Elijah was back home and he would for sure catch them if they didn't figure something out. And quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley jumped up and told Klaus to hide. Klaus hid in the closet and Hayley gave him a "WTF" look and gave Klaus gave a "What the hell am I supposed to do ? " look in return.

Hayley hurriedly threw on some clothes and just then she heard a knock at the door. "Hayley", Elijah said. "May I come in? "

"Umm.. Yeah just a sec!", Hayley answered frazzled and scared to death. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey Elijah" she said with a fake smile. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see your lovely face, before I headed off", Elijah answered.

"Head off? You just got back", Hayley questioned.

"Yes, well apparently there is business to negotiate with the witches" "It'd be best if I rather handle it rather than Klaus, we both know he has a very short tolerance for the witches and we don't want the situation to be made even worse."

Hayley knew, Klaus had a very short fuse. The very definition of a hot head, but that was just another trait she grew to like about him.

"Do you know where he his by any chance." Elijah asked.

Hayley froze. " ahkerkerm….Um…I uh.. he uh…I don't know" , Hayley finally managed to say. Sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

"Are you alright dear", Elijah asked noticing her sudden discomfort.

"Yes! I'm fine, perfect," Hayley lied

Elijah gave her one of his classic looks of puzzlement a but ignored it and continued on.

"In either case, I bid you Adieu for the rest of the day" Elijah smiled and leaned in to kiss her but Hayley turned her head and had him kiss her on the cheek instead.

This was odd to Elijah, she'd never rejected his advances before.

" Yes, well then I'll be on my way." Elijah said.

He looked hurt, and Hayley felt guilty for hurting him, but still she had known something wasn't right between them for a very long time, and each day passed Klaus owned her heart and body more and more.

Hayley stood by the door until she heard the door slam and then took a sigh of relief. The closet door opened and an amused Klaus stepped out.

" Have you seen Klaus?" He said in a Elijah tone obviously mocking him. " I uh.. he uh , well I uh, …" He exclaimed obviously mocking her.

Hayley grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Jerk!" she said smiling.

Klaus caught the pillow easily and laughed. "Now where where we" he said, but Hayley was no longer in the mood.

She felt bad and oh so guilty. Klaus could see her change in attitude and realized what was bothering her.

" It bothers me as well.", he said. " And I do want to see him happy after everything I've done to my family"

" I fought my feelings for you for so long, because I wanted that happiness for him"

"Listen Hayley, I completely understand if you don't want to do this anymore." "I'll walk away, I'll let you two be happy together."

"No!" Hayley protested. " I love you she exclaimed suddenly. Before the words left her mouth she hadn't realized what she said. " I mean I uh...I " Hayley muttered again, until Klaus cut her off.

He invaded her space and leaned in close looking her straight in the eyes, "I love you too little wolf" He then gave her one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen on his face, and she melted.

Hayley jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. She smiled and for the first time in a long time they were both in pure bliss. He loved her and she loved him, and for now that's all that mattered.

Hayley then looked him in the eyes, and said seductively, "Now, where were we…."

To be continued…


End file.
